New Rat In Town
by Madame Magic
Summary: Fallen on the Davenport doorstep was a girl none had ever seen before and after finding out she's a bionic who had lost part of her memory its up to the Davenport family to take her in help her control her bionics and find out who she is. Much to Chase's dismay there's something about her he can't figure out and he hates it but maybe something will click with the two Chase/OC fic
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

2 months ago

Kim POV

"No I don't want to move in with that creepy scientist he's weird!" I yell.

My mother stalked towards me and glared long and hard, "You can and you will and you have NO say in the matter!" she screamed back.

_He's you changed you mom._ I think to her in my head. _What has he done to you?_

Instead of asking her these things I turn on my heel and stomp upstairs. I debated on just running away when a thought occurred, _this is NY; I would either be kidnapped, murdered, or violated. And I would never be able to get to any friends houses._

I shook my head and shuddered at the possibilities and knew that they would find me anyways. I'm screwed one way and even more screwed the other. Lesser of two evils I guess.

Sighing I walked over to my bed and raised the mat before grabbing a purple book. My new diary to be specific and I got this diary special for my new hell. Sulking slightly I began to write in the journal and start off the same way I always start off a new diary.

_Hey Diary,_

_I'm Kimberly, last name and middle name, unimportant. I will tell you that I don't like being called 'Kimmy' except for select people, whom I haven't met yet. My mom has called me 'Kimmy Cub' ever since I was little but now recently._

_Why not recently? You make ask, well I will tell you why. She just got remarried to a guy who could pass for the nutty professor/mad scientist/freaky creeper. He scares me. I don't trust him, something's soo off with him and whenever I say something to my mom she goes off on me. Before him she never did that, not ever, not once._

_And now we have to move from NY, NY to some city/town called Mission Creek. What the hell is a Mission Creek? I don't even know what state that's in. I, am in all honesty, scared to death to live with this man. I have a feeling that he's gonna do something to me._

_Look I GTG cuz mom's yelling at me to come back downstairs, well this was an interesting first log. Well TTYLXOX. Oh by the way, in here I like to use text talk. Bye!_

_From,  
The only one who should be writing in here._

Huffing I closed the diary before locking it, shoving it under my bed, and walking downstairs. "What mother?" I asked

_Yeah that's right, she ain't got the title 'mom' no mo._

"It's about time, I wanted you to meet the boy who is gonna be staying with us in Mission Creek." She said as Nutty Professor walked up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist *Cue internal gagging* and said, "This is my son."

*Cue entrance of cute boy* _Well crap, why does he have to be cute._ "Hi nice to meet you Kim." He said sweetly as he held out his hand. I took it after a moment with a smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you too." I say

* * *

1 month later.

I walked around the still new home, I didn't like it here and the only person I actually trust is M.

_Yep, mom- I mean mother –got booted off the trust list, leaving one._

It was about 7:30 at night when I walked into the dining room. Mom- again I mean mother- sat at the table and said, "Kim, your father wants you to help him with something in about 10 minutes." How casually she said that made me wanna puke.

"Ok 1) he is NOT my father, nor will he ever be and 2) I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND HIM I DON'T LIKE HIM!" I yelled

"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOUNG LADY AND YOU WILL DO WHAT HE ASKS OF YOU AND I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF TWICE IS THAT CLEAR?!" she screamed as I cowered some. I said nothing. "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!" she roared. I didn't hesitate at all and I ran up to my room.

Walking in I wanted to get my diary and write but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I sat in the middle of my bed, playing with a thread in my quilt. I sighed and couldn't stop the tremble that followed. She had scared me. This was the first time in my life that she had truly scared me.

I didn't have long to ponder over this due to my door behind slung open which hit the wall with a thud. At first it was a shadow and for a second I thought it was M. it wasn't.

Stepping out of the shadows I saw Sir Creeper. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" I yelled, not liking this intrusion. I saw something in his left hand, a rag? What why would he need a rag. Then it hit me, the gag causing smell, I knew that smell from when M was showing how to tell of dangerous chemicals and what they would do and I recognized this one, chloroform, with its sickly sweet smell. I let out a scream as I back up away from him.

As he got closer I heard someone run in, "Dad! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" they yelled. M. It was M.

"Quiet son, it's time dear Kim here knew our little secret." He said as came towards me. In my desperation I tried to crawl quickly off the other side of the bed. Only to have the freaky nutty professor grab my ankle.

"M HELP ME!" I screamed as I fought against the freak job. I saw M take a step towards but stop. Damn father of his. I kicked and screamed harder. But I knew M couldn't do anything and mother wouldn't.

I knew he was going to do something to me and know he's gonna make, M, my best friend watch his dad attack me. As he half dragged me off the bed he let go of my leg and grabbed my arm. Before I could even start to struggle he pushed me against my back wall making me face M. I guess I wasn't the only one with tears in my eyes.

Because he stood there, tears rolling down his cheeks. I saw him mouth 'I'm sorry, forgive me' through my blurry eyes as it caused the tears to fall. Nut-job pressed the chloroform cloth up to my mouth and nose and I held my breath.

I did it for as long as I could and even tried to fake pass out but it didn't work. He knew I hadn't breathed in the chemicals yet. He kept it there and I tried with all my might to not breathe but stupid self-saving part of me (that apparently doesn't function properly) kicked in and I took two deep breaths.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Now I'm gonna die, thanks lungs!_

"NOOOOOOO!" was the last thing I heard before I was released from the position I was in and hit my head hard on the carpeted floor which hit with a defined crack.

That was the last thing I heard before my world went black…

* * *

**AN: Ok so this is a really kinda weird prologue I guess, this is gonna be a Chase/OC fic and this is kinda introducing the OC (Kim if you didn't notice) so please review, ask me questions all that great jazz. and I'm sorry if this isn't the greatest this is my first Lab Rats fan-fic and I've barely watched any episodes (PLZ DONT SHOOT) lol but tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 1 should be up later today :)**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	2. Brown Eyes

**Chapter 1: Brown Eyes**

Chase POV

Me, Adam, and Bree were down in the lab with 'Big D' and Leo talking over plans and strategies for any upcoming missions, well it was more like me and Big D talking while the others goofed off. I glanced over at my friends and saw Bree and Leo arm wrestling. Good luck with that Leo. And Adam was next to them jumping up and down all hyper like and holding a timer, guess they're seeing how long Leo will last.

I turned back to Mr. Davenport and focused on what he was saying. But before he could say anything else I heard, "DONALD!" from up-stairs, Tasha.

"Tasha's calling you." I say, interrupting what he was saying.

"What?" he asked

"Tasha called for you from upstairs." I say again.

"Oh, come on guys lets head back up, we're done anyways." He says as I glance over to Bree slamming Leo's arm on the table.

"Yes!" Bree cheers as she jumped up and down.

"No fair Big D distracted me!" Leo cried

"Oh well, I won you lost ha ha!" Bree laughed I rolled my eyes.

"So how long did I last?" Leo asked Adam as they were walking towards us.

"Huh?" Adam asked as Leo grabbed the stopwatch out of Adam's hand.

"Adam! You never started the timer!" Leo complained

"Was I supposed to?" Adam asked

"YES!" Leo cried

"Sorry." Adam said as he walked ahead of us into the elevator.

"Leo quit whining you'll give me a headache." I say to him

He huffed but was quite none the less. And Bree wouldn't quit grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Quit." Big D said

"Quit what?" all of us asked

"Bree, quit smiling like that it's annoying and creepy." Big D said as I bit back my laughter and stepped out of the elevator.

"I am NOT smiling creepily!" she whined

"Whatever you say Bozo." I say laughing

"Shut up dork." She replied as I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen where Tasha was and sat on a stool.

"Where's Donald?" she asked. I pointed behind me as they walked in. "Donald, I'm going to my book club meeting and I don't know what time it'll be over, you guys will have to order in or go out. Sorry." She said as she gave him and Leo two quick kisses on the cheek. Then she hugged me, Bree, and Adam.

"Bye mom." Leo says as she walked out

"Bye honey." She called over her shoulder. As soon as she shut the door I walked over to it and locked it.

"So can we go out to eat I really want out to eat can we get out to eat please!" Bree begged

"Yeah please!" Leo and Adam joined in.

"I suppose, go upstairs and grab your coats." Mr. Davenport said as Bree sped upstairs with the others, myself included, running up behind her. I ran to my room and opened the closet and grabbed my black leather jacket. I don't even remember getting this thing.

Maybe Spike got it when he had control at one point. I shrugged both the thought off and the jacket on as I grabbed my phone and walked back downstairs. I saw that Bree was already back down and was sitting on the couch next to Big D and playing some game on her phone while bouncing her left leg endlessly. I sat on the other side of Big D and focused in on the sounds coming from Bree's phone. By the sounds of it I would say it was Angry Birds.

I have no idea what her obsession is with that game, it's like she is always playing it. I decide to get off the idea of trying to figure out why she loves that game so much as I pulled out my phone and started to play solitaire. I played quickly and finished just as Leo and Adam tumbled down the stairs.

"What was that?" Mr. Davenport asked as we got up from the couch.

They both started talking at the time really loudly as I started to get a headache but managed to push it out of my head. "Shut up!" Bree hollered, silencing the two boys.

"Thanks my little princess." Davenport said as I chuckled but covered it up with a cough. But she still sent me a death glare in which I just shrugged. "Now, Leo, what happened?" Davenport asked

"Well I was at the stairs as Adam walked up and he tried to go at the same time I did and he was in front of me and I accidently stepped on his foot, well the back of his foot so he lost his balance and his foot went out from under mine making me lose my balance and we ended up falling the rest of the ways down the stairs." Leo said sheepishly

Before any of us could say anything Adam said childishly, "Can we do it again?"

Even though it was completely ridiculous I smiled as I said, "No Adam, we need to go, you know, go eat remember?"

He jumped up happily, "Let's go!" I rolled my eyes and helped Leo up.

"Thanks Chase." He said

"No problem." I said

"Hold up, let me grab my phone real quick." Davenport said he walked over to the counter and grabbed his cell phone. As soon as he grabbed his cell phone red lights and sirens started flashing and blaring all around the room.

I grabbed my ears trying my best to block out the noise, "Big D make it stop its hurting Chase!" I heard Leo yell as he tried to be heard over the loud alarm.

"Eddy! Stop the alarms." Davenport yelled and the alarms stopped.

"God Eddy was that necessary?" I asked, my ears still ringing.

"Oh, sorry Chase; I forgot." Eddy said and I just huffed.

"So what up with the alarms?" Leo asked

"Um well, you may wanna open the front door, like now." Eddy said as we rushed to the door and slung it open.

There was a girl, on her hands and knees trembling. She was panting and shaking at the same as her hair fell around her face as a curtain. Bree let out a loud gasp and tried to step towards the girl but couldn't get past the 4 of us that were standing in her way.

The trembling girl shakily looked up at us, her eyes caught mine. "Help me please." She said as her arms gave out and she collapsed on the floor in front of us.

We were all wide eyed and I heard Bree take a breath of relief when Big D said, "Get her Chase, we'll take her down to the lab." I was quickly at her side at was bending down to pick her up when I recoiled like I had been bitten, "Chase what's wrong?" he asked me.

I looked at him for a split second then looked at the convulsing girl at my feet then at my hands. My hands had tiny sparks of electricity dancing across my skin. They quickly faded but my skin was now a very, very light shade of pink. "She, I, unless that's some really impressive static electricity she's got going on I don't know." I said as I picked her up, ignoring the little sparks and pinpricks of the electricity.

We got back down in the lab as soon as possible and I laid her on the counter that had nothing on it at the moment. As soon as I set her down I looked myself over to make sure I wasn't on fire anywhere and to my relief, I wasn't.

Once I got done panicking over myself I heard Big D freaking out. "What are we gonna do, who is this girl, why is she here, how did she get here, what am I supposed to do, what am I gonna tell Tasha!" he rambled

"Why don't we run some test on her, it seems that she has bionics because if her static electricity is that bad, well poor her." I say as Davenport nods and went looking around the room for who knows what.

"Shouldn't we wait until she wakes up to do anything I mean what happens if she freaks out, if she does have bionics, and hurts herself or us!" Bree exclaimed and for once I'm impressed. She actually thought rationally.

"Bree's surprisingly right this time, we should wait." I say as Davenport quits pacing around the room.

"Alright we'll wait." Davenport said as he came and stood next to us. As he stood next to us I finally took a moment to really look at this girl. She had red/orange hair that Bree would call a ginger. Her hair was curled slightly and I couldn't tell if they were natural or not and it went down to her chest.

She was wearing denim short shorts with black see-through leggings underneath. A bright blue long-sleeve shirt that looked thin underneath a gray sweatshirt that had short sleeves, and in black letters said 'Best Friends Forever' on it with a couple a pink hearts around the words. She had on black combat boots that stopped a couple inches above her ankle and then underneath that bright pink socks (that kinda looked like leg warmers) on that went up about mid-calf.

If I remembered right she had brown eyes. And I will admit, she was, highly attractive. But I'm not gonna go all stupid romance novel on you and say she was breathtakingly gorgeous. But before I could ponder on that thought or any other thought, I was interrupted with a loud gasp and a very wide eyed girl staring the 5 of us down.

* * *

**AN: Soo, how do you guys think the mystery girl is gonna react to 5 strangers staring at her and if you didn't figure out who it was i'll give you a littler spoiler (ITS KIM) ok so anyways in the next chapter its gonna start out a little bit before Kim wakes up but it'll be in her point of view, and what's going on in her brain is very interesting. Stay tuned for more New Rat In Town.**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	3. Good Luck Davenports

**Chapter 2: Good Luck Davenports**

Kim POV

Running, just keep running _I think to myself. _Don't stop, for anything. _I hear them calling after me "Run Kim run!" M screams and I hear a thud, he was shoved back inside._

I'm sorry M. _"Kimberly you get back here this instant!" mother yells and I give no reply, talking will slow me down, a waste of breath._

_"You can run Kimberly, you can try to hide, but I will find you, and once I get you back, I will make you do exactly what I told you you'd do!" the nut-job yelled._

_From somewhere else I hear M yelling, probably from my room upstairs, "Don't stop Kimmy keep running, get somewhere safe!" he yells, and then I hear him, quieter than before, "I'm sorry Kimmy." I don't stop to tell him that I know, or that I forgive him, instead I listen to him for once and run like my life depended on it, because it does._

_I have no idea where I'm going but it seems my feet do, because I'm running as fast as my legs can carry me in a seemingly intentional direction. _

_Splash, splash, splash. The sound of my feet hit the water on the sidewalk is the only sound I make besides the heavy breathing from the sudden exertion. I don't know how far I've ran but I know it must be pretty far due to the fact I can't hear the screams for me anymore._

_There's a house in the distance, and I run for it. I don't know why I pick that house, but something inside me screams for me to go to it. I'm closing the distance, not much farther, but I don't know if I can make the rest of the way. But I do. I make the locked gate open and run to the door._

_At the top of the steps is where my legs give out and I collapse, on all fours. I hear alarms going on inside before they stop quickly. Then the door swings open and I see 5 sets of feet but I can't make myself look up. My hair has fallen as a curtain around my face and I hear a girl gasp. One set of feet move but return to their place, not able to get past the other 4._

_I'm trembling and panting and shaking. My arms are about to give, I can feel it, and I'm losing consciousness. I force myself to look up with a great amount of effort._

_I look at one of 3 boys. Brown eyes meet hazel ones. Using all of the effort I have left I beg, "Help me please." And then my world once again, fades to black._

* * *

Cold metal, that's what I feel. And that scared me so with a loud gasp I bolt upright. I see the 5 from before so I'll guess that the dream was a memory from moments before. I see them staring at me with wide eyes that mirror my own, well before I narrowed them as I zoned in on the boy I begged for help from.

"Where am I?" I shout, causing him to cover his ears and wince a good deal while the others winced only slightly, "Who are you people?" I yell louder this time, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

I don't know if my anger was at them or if it was at a man I vaguely remember as me calling 'nutty professor' and things along that line, or at a boy named M who seemingly didn't save me, or at a mother who didn't seem to care for me, or at myself for being weak in front of people I don't know.

I felt my hands getting hotter but I was too mad to feel them burning. I shouted "Tell Me!" and suddenly all electricity in the room went out, light bulbs bursting, computer screens going black, everything shut itself down. A girl shrieked and so did a boy, his scream was girlish though.

Suddenly the power was back on as a grouchy voice said, "Emergency Lab Power Activated."

"Thanks Eddy." The oldest man said to an unseen voice

"You're welcome Big D." the voice, Eddy, said although no one's mouth moved.

The man, who's apparently Big D, suddenly grinned and said, "This is perfect, we were right!"

"Who are you?" I said, biting back my somehow explosive temper. Because I know that somehow, that power outage was because of me.

"Oh, oh, we oh," the man rambled when suddenly the girl that had been cowering with a small black boy sped over to me with lightning speed that I have only ever seen _The Flash_,_ Kid Flash, and Impulse_ use.

Before I could get defensive and freak out on her, her attitude stopped me. "Oh-My-Gosh-are-you-ok-what-happened-to-you-what-c an-I-do-to-help-you-are-you-ok?" she said with the same speed she had run with but I somehow caught what she said.

I instantly went soft. I smiled partially, "I'm fine, thanks, but seriously, who are you people?"

The girl suddenly looked like she had realized something before starting up again with her talking but at a more normal speed, "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Bree and you are?" she asked as she stuck her hand out.

I looked at her and said, "I probably shouldn't touch you since I think I just did that to the electricity and I'm Kim." I say as she drops her hand but she doesn't look offended, good, I don't want to hurt this girl or her feelings because I think I'm gonna need her as a friend.

"Nice to meet you Kim, well this is Mr. Davenport or Big D, and that's Adam, Leo, and Chase." I looked at the people as she said them only to scowl at the last one. He was the one to see me the weakest, I begged for help to him.

The oldest man, Mr. Davenport (I refuse to call him Big D), finally got a grip and said, "Great, she's awake now we can test to see if she has bionics." I went rigid.

"You want to what?!" I yelled and jumped off the table.

"You're bionic, you must be." He said

"And if I were what would it matter to you?" I asked I did NOT like where this was going by my jumping off the table I was awful close to the boy from before, the one with hazel eyes.

"Please let him test you Kim, he won't hurt you he knows how to do it. I'm bionic too." The girl, Bree, said I span around, probably hitting the hazel eyed boy, Chase, with my hair.

"You're bionic?" I asked carefully

"Yeah, I have super speed, well it's my main ability." She said and I believed her, I've already seen her use it. "And my brothers are bionic too, well except for my step-brother Leo. See Chase, the one that's behind you, has super senses and he's like super smart and Adam over there has super strength and laser vision." She explained

"Prove it." I said to Adam even though I know Bree's telling the truth, how I know that I'm not sure but I wanted to see him use the powers. He walked over to the metal counter I was on and picked it up like it was a feather. Then he picked up some book that was on a table next to it, tossed it in the air then used his lasers, red lasers, right through it.

"That was my book!" Chase cried

"Oh don't whine about it." I said as I looked at the melted book on the floor. I didn't bother asking Chase to show his powers but instead I said, "Fine you can test me for bionic, which I know I have, even though I don't know what bionics, but if you all get accidently electrocuted I gave you a warning." And then Mr. Davenport smiled.

"Brilliant now I need you to step in her to Bree's tube." He said. Tube? Why does Bree have or need a tube?

I looked over to where he was. He was standing in front of an open tube that said 'Bree' at the top. I had a VERY bad feeling about being in a tube and I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with something in my memory that I can't remember.

"You'll be fine," Bree said beside me as she gently pushed me into the tube.

"I'd better be." I say under my breath and I hear a scoff from behind me. Guess he does have super hearing. _You owe me Bree._ I think in my head and I also think that this won't end well.

Good luck Davenports.

* * *

**AN: Soo how was that? Do you like the Kim and Bree friendship? Do you think that Kim just totally hates Chase, and why? What's going to happen to Kim? Who's M? Where does M's loyalties lie? Will M show up later on in the story? AND I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not updating in nearly two months (DON'T HATE ME PLEASE!)**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


End file.
